Dark and Stormy Night
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Something unexpected happens on a certain dark and stormy night


Arthur: This is my first short story!! My teacher wanted me to start a story with a dark and stormy night and here's the story. I hope you like. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder was booming as lightening lit up the blackened midnight sky. Rain poured down from the heavens as it pounded against the ground mercilessly. One lone figure sat in her room under her covers shaking with fright. She screamed out in terror as she felt a roll of thunder shake her home.  
  
The girl peeked out from under the covers and looked around her large dark room. She saw her dog sleeping peacefully at the end of her bed. She began to envy her dog as she wished she could sleep through the horrible storm.  
  
The young girl had large crystal blue eyes that showed her innocence and curly long blond hair that cascaded to the floor when she stood. She had streaks of silver coursing through her long blond locks. She wore a white tang top with black baggy sweat pants that exposed her silky pink boxers.  
  
The young petite girl sat up from her bed and slipped her feet in to her slippers. She stood from her bed and proceeded towards the bathroom. Before she went to the bathroom she patted her dog on the head gently as not to wake her up.  
  
As she walked into the bathroom she ran cold water through the sink. She placed her hands in the cold water that sent shivers up her spine. She held her hands together like a mini bowl and let the water fill it up.  
  
She bent her face down slightly and splashed the cold water to her face and then wiped it dry with a towel. She shut off the water and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.  
  
She was met again by the darkness of her room and jumped slightly as she heard another roll of thunder shake the ground. Her eyes widened as lightening lit up her room. The young girl rushed out of her room and dashed into the hallway.  
  
She saw her parents' bedroom, which was across from her bedroom. To the left of her room was her brother's room. The young girl looked around the dark hallway and soon advanced towards her parents' room and slightly knocked on the door.  
  
She didn't hear a reply so she knocked again. When she still didn't receive an answer she slightly pushed opened the door and peeked inside. She called out their names again as she walked into the dark room.  
  
"Mom..Dad.", she called out as she saw their silhouetted figures on the bed. The young girl walked towards the bed slowly until she was standing next to it. She slightly pulled back the covers that covered her parents supposed sleeping forms.  
  
The young girl shot back and let out a heart-wrenching scream. She put a hand over her mouth and took a few steps back as she crashed against the wall behind her. She slid down to the floor with tears making trails down her flushed face.  
  
She stared at her parents' bodies in horror as they lay lifelessly on the bed. Her father had his eyes wide open as he had a knife sticking out of his chest. He had deep cuts embedded into his face as he had several stab wounds across his chest and belly. He had blood surrounding his body and making a puddle on the bed.  
  
Her mother was lying on her stomach as there was a knife sticking out of her back. The woman's eyes were closed but her neck was twisted in a weird angle. She too had blood coursing down her body and joining the puddle on the bed.  
  
The young girl closed her eyes, as she was ready to vomit from the dead corpses that were her loving parents. She shakily stood to her feet and slowly wiped her tears from her face and made her way out of the room and as far from the sickening site as she could.  
  
She stood in the dark hallway of her house and looked around cautiously. She looked towards her brother's room and slowly made her way towards the room. She didn't bother to knock as she opened up the door.  
  
"Sam.... Sammy please answer me.", squeaked out the girl as she reached out for the light switch. When she finally found the switch she flicked it on and watched the light brightened up the room.  
  
She froze in place as her she sucked in her breath rapidly. She could feel the tears build up again as she saw her little brother with a bed sheet wrapped around his throat and was hanging from the lamp that hung from his ceiling.  
  
The young girl began walking backwards while shaking her head from side to side in denial. She backed herself out of the room and let out a startled yelp as she crashed into something hard. She turned around and saw a figure that was hidden by the darkness of the hallway. The figure stepped forward so he was in the light.  
  
"Darien!!", exclaimed the young girl as she wasn't expecting to see her boyfriend at a time like this. But no doubt she was glad that he was there.  
  
"Hi Serena.", said Darien and gave her a small smile. Serena smiled and enveloped her boyfriend into a tight hug. She sobbed openly as she told him about finding her family dead.  
  
Darien wrapped his large arms around the trembling girl as her body wracked with sobs. Serena sniffled a couple of times before she moved back from his comforting arms and looked up at him in the face. Her face held a look of confusion as she held his hands.  
  
"Darien, how did you get inside my house? The doors are locked and why are you here so late?", she questioned as she looked at Darien's hands. She wiggled her small hands inside of his large ones as they felt kind of slippery.  
  
Once she got her hand out of the large hands of Darien's she looked at her hands and saw that they were dripping with blood. She glanced down at his hands as well and she saw they too were dripping with blood. She put up a worried expression as she grabbed his hands and scrutinized them.  
  
"Darien your bleeding.", she said as her face went back to a look of confusion. "But I can't find the wounds."  
  
"It's not mine.", Darien replied. Serena looked from Darien's face and up to his face which held a look Serena had never seen before.  
  
"What?", she asked.  
  
"I said, the blood isn't mine.", he replied.  
  
"What do you mean it isn't yours?", asked Serena as she knew the answer, but wouldn't accept it.  
  
"I mean what I said, it isn't mine.", said Darien as he took a step towards Serena. Serena took a step back before she turned around and darted for the stairs. Darien reached out to grab her, but she was a step ahead of him.  
  
Serena screamed as she ran down the stairs. She saw the front door and ran towards the direction of it. She reached the door and opened it, but it was slammed shut before she could exit out of it.  
  
She looked up and saw Darien smirking at her. Serena backed away from the door with her eyes wide with fright. She whimpered slightly as she felt a roll of thunder erupt while the lightening brightened up the room for a brief second.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why did you kill my family? Don't you love me?", cried Serena as Darien stepped closer to her. Darien gave her smile and shook his head mockingly.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Serena. I never loved you, not now not ever. You know you should have listened to your father when he said to stay away from me, but you're just too ignorant and naive. ", He replied as he took another step towards her.  
  
"Your lying, you do love me. I know you do.", screamed Serena as she couldn't handle this situation as much as she wanted to.  
  
"Believe what you want, but I never loved you.", he yelled as he took a swing at her. Serena ducked and ran towards the kitchen. She saw a stack of knives as they where in a stand and she immediately ran towards it.  
  
She took out the biggest knife and held it in front of her as it aimed at Darien. Darien laughed as he casually walked into the dark kitchen.  
  
"Oh Serena! What are you going to do with that, stab me?", he replied as he smirked at her.  
  
"Yeah!", she yelled as she lounged at him with the knife raised high. Darien's smirk disappeared as her grabbed Serena's wrist before the knife plunged into his flesh. Darien threw them down to the floor that caused Serena to drop the knife.  
  
As the knife flew out of her hands and landed across the kitchen. Both Darien and Serena wrestled across on the floor to grab the knife. Darien was able to reach it and pinned Serena to the floor underneath him.  
  
Serena screamed for him to get off of her but to no avail. Darien caressed Serena's face tenderly as he stared down at Serena. Serena made an expression of disgust as she tried to get the man off of her.  
  
"You have such a pretty face. To bad I'll have to mess it up.", He exclaimed as he raised the knife above his head while aiming it at Serena. She stopped screaming and stared up at Darien that didn't show fear but, of amusement.  
  
I don't see what's so funny.", remarked Darien as he glared down at the young girl. Serena smirked which caused Darien to raise his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"I think you need to get out of my face before something bad happens to you.", Replied Serena. Darien laughed which caused Serena's smirk to wide.  
  
"To late.", she replied as Darien was thrown off of her. Serena quickly sat up and saw her dog Blaze tackled Darien to the floor. Serena stood to her feet as she watched her dog bite onto Darien's throat and rip off the flesh.  
  
Darien's eyes were left wide opened as he laid lifelessly on the kitchen floor. Once Blaze was done she walked over to Serena and nuzzled her face into Serena's leg. Serena patted her dog on the head as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
Blaze flowed closely behind Serena as the young girl picked up the phone and began to dial 9-1-1. Everything went by as a blur as the cops and paramedics took away her family and block off her house. How her relatives and friends gave her support and comfort.  
  
Now Serena and Blaze lived with their grandparents' house still in the same town of Juuban. She sighed quietly as she sat in her new room with blaze sleeping on her lap.  
  
She wiped the tears from her face as she remembered that horrible event. With her family and supposed lover gone on that faithful dark and stormy night. 


End file.
